Year of the Spark: April 22nd
by Sparky Army
Summary: Childlike Memories...The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): This is very short and not betaed, so please enjoy anyway. :)

* * *

**Childlike Memories**

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was laying flat on her stomach in the freshly cut green grass. She let the grass tickle her toes through her pink sandals. They matched her floral spring dress. It was a hot day in May, and the flowers in the garden were in full bloom.

Elizabeth's eyes were not focused on the nature growing around her. Instead, she was absorbed in the white paper that she was now filling with color. Her eyes darted this way and that over her page while the tree branches above her swayed slightly in the breeze. She picked up a black crayon and added color to the paper. His hair would be black, and his skin would be…a light tan color from the sun. When she was finished with the black, she put it back in the box and removed a tan colored crayon from inside.

Elizabeth heard the back door shut with a clang and a second later she could hear foot steps approaching from behind. Her eyes never left her drawing. Elizabeth's mother sat down besides her daughter while carefully setting a tray with two glasses of pink lemonade down next to them. Elizabeth continued to color, and her mother studied her picture.

"Liz, what are you drawing?" Her mother asked sitting back against the oak tree in front of her daughter.

"I'm drawing a boy and me," she answered.

"Who is he?"

"He's the boy I'll marry someday," Elizabeth answered in a very matter-of-fact way.

Her mother didn't know how to respond to her seven year old who usually thought of boys as discussing or a nuisance, and she frequently referred to them as "The Things That Have Cooties." But, she decided to play along wondering what spurred this sudden interest in someone she'd marry someday.

"I see…" her mother replied. "What does he look like?" She asked.

Her daughters face started to glow as she looked up. Her expression changed, and her face animated. "He'll be tall. Like this much taller than me," she said holding her hand above her head about three inches. "He's going to have black hair that sticks up all over his head." She motioned again with her index finger and made little squiggly movements in the air. " His eyes will be a beautiful brown color, and he'll have a very important job…like he'll be a pilot. When I'm an astronaut, I'll take him to space with me, and because he's a pilot, he'll also be able to fly me…everywhere," she said enthusiastically.

"How do you know he'll be a pilot?" Her mother asked.

"I just do. I had a dream about it last night. He'll fly me to places I've never been before, and maybe even to other planets!" She shouted excitedly. She got up and started pretending like she was a plane. She held her arms out from her sides and danced around her mother.

"That would be wonderful," her mother said. She'd never seen her daughter so excited before.

Elizabeth laid back down on the grass and looked passed the tree branches and up at the clouds. "Yes, it will be wonderful."

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes started to open slowly. She yawned, and stretched. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she looked around.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," John Sheppard said when he noticed her waking up.

"Good," yawn, "afternoon," she said back.

"Looks like someone's still tired," he said glancing over at her as he continued to steer the puddle jumper in a straight line.

"How long have I been out," she asked rubbing her hands over her face in an attempt to wake up.

"About two hours," he said. "We're almost there. In another half an hour, we'll reach Darous where we can spend some time away from Atlantis. I'm glad Beckett forced you to come with me. I'd much rather have your company than be relaxing there all by myself."

"Yeah…I'm sure," Elizabeth yawned again. "You dragged me out of bed at five to come with you." She tried to suppress another yawn, but it escaped.

"The Darion's are expecting us this morning. Besides, trust me, you'll be feeling much more relaxed and awake once you sink down into one of their hot springs."

"Mmmm…sounds good," Elizabeth said. Her eyes were starting to close again, and pretty soon she'd be dreaming of the warm springs and the kind hospitality the Darion's would offer them.

"What were you dreaming about?" John asked. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

A small smile played at the corner of her lips. "You," she sighed sleepily as sleep crept over her again.

Before John could ask her more about what she meant, Elizabeth slipped back into a deep sleep. He covered her back up with her blanket and made a mental note to ask her more about her dream when they arrived.

The End


End file.
